A shot in the dark
by Kalhe
Summary: Quand il réouvre les yeux, il se trouve sur son ancien lit dans son ancienne maison dans son ancien corps. Est-ce la mort? Ou un tour de magie? Quoi qu'il en soit, Bilbo reconnait une seconde chance quand il en voit une, et cette fois son aventure avec Thorin sera un peu differente. [Traduction de Silver Pup]
1. Chapter 1

A Shot in the Dark

Résumé: (AU) Quand il réouvre les yeux, il se trouve sur son ancien lit dans son ancienne maison dans son ancien corps. Est-ce la mort? Ou un tour de magie? Quoi qu'il en soit, Bilbo reconnait une seconde chance quand il en voit une, et cette fois son aventure avec Thorin sera un peu differente.

Notes de l'auteur: Tous les fandoms ont besoin d'avoir leur histoire retour-dans-le-passé-pour-tout-changer. Je suis contente d'offrir celle ci.

Pairings: Thorin/Bilbo, Glóin/Sa femme dans le canon, Bard/Sa femme dans le canon, Dís/Son mari dans le canon.

Warnings: Cette histoire contient les thèmes suivants: language pas très joli, violence, un petit poil de violence domestique, des tendances suicidaires, et la mention de la mort de personnages.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun personnage/lieu/éléments de cette histoire. Ils appartiennent tous a J.R.R. Tolkien (qui est surement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe). Ndt: Je ne possède même pas le scenario, qui appartient a la super chouette Silver Pup.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Quand il ouvre les yeux, c'est sur la vue d'un plafond familier, dans une maison familière.

Quand il s'assoit, il se trouve dans son ancienne chambre. Ce n'est pas la chambre qu'il a laissé derrière lui a Bag End comme un vieux Hobbit décrépi - et condamnant Frodo avec le destin de ce foutu anneau, lui rappelle vicieusement son esprit - mais une pièce qui date d'une vie précédente. Une chambre qu'il avait changée minutieusement, avec une passion alimentée par la détermination bornée des Baggins a passer au delà des souvenirs douloureux.

C'était la chambre qu'il avait avant de partir pour Erebor.

Est-ce un cruel tour de magie, ou l'après vie? se demande t il, fixant ses environs la bouche ouverte. Quand il a fermé les yeux la denriere fois, il etait sur un bateau en route pour les Rivages Blancs. Donc ce n'était certainement pas ce a quoi il s'attendait après s'être réveillé d'une petite sieste dans sa cabine.

Eru ne pouvait pas être si cruel et le ramener a un endroit qui lui rappellerait tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps non...?

Quand ses yeux tombent sur le miroir en pied - le miroir de sa mère que Frodo a accidentellement cassé quarante ans plus tôt - il tombe pratiquement de son lit. Ce qu'il peut voir n'est pas le visage ridé familier qu'il s'est habitué a porter, mais un jeune visage qu'il a presque oublié depuis longtemps.

Tremblant, il sort de sous la montagne de couvertures et courtepointes, et se tient debout devant le miroir. Saisissant le bord de celui ci, il fixe le visage du jeune Hobbit devant lui, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses épaisses boucles brunes, et il sent quelque chose en lui se craqueler.

"Je suis de nouveau jeune," dit il tout haut , regardant le visage face a lui répéter ses mots. "Je suis jeune a nouveau, et dans ma vieille maison a Bag End, avant même d'être allé a Erebor-"

La compréhension le frappa et le mit a genou. Il se souvenait maintenant, d'une histoire très ancienne, d'une Hobbit qui avait vu son bien aimé mourir dans un accident. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain de ses funérailles, elle se retrouva a vivre le jour avant l'accident en boucle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse a sauver son bien aimé de son cruel destin.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quel pouvoir lui avait offert un tel choix, ou ce qu'il avait pu faire qui lui eût valu un tel rare et merveilleux présent. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait y avoir une guerre, a propos d'un vieil anneaux. Cette guerre amènerait la mort sur toutes les races et un terrible changement pour tous pour le première fois depuis des siècles. De cette guerre naîtront les plus grand héros de chaque races, et avec chaque grand héro un grand vilain se lèvera contre lui. Cette guerre serait finalement gagnée de la main de quatre vaillants Hobbits; l'un d'entre eux étant son précieux Frodo. Et certes cette guerre serait gagnée grace a la force de son neveu, cependant cela le changerait d'un manière qu'il n'avait jamais voulue.

Ce qu'il savait d'autre, c'est qu'a cet exact moment, il y avait un dragon dormant dans une glorieuse cité Naine sous une tout aussi glorieuse montagne. Cette cité avait été volée par le dragon pour ses trésors, et il avait fait fuir le grand peuple qui l'avait bâtie. Il savait également qu'en ce moment un certain roi Nain était en train de faire tout en son pouvoir pour la reconquérir. Et avec l'aide de douze autres Nains, d'un Magicien et d'un Hobbit, ce roi embarquerait pour un voyage qui les changerait tous. Dans ce voyage il savait qu'il viendrait a créer des liens avec chacun d'entre eux et finalement, qu'il tomberait même amoureux de ce roi borné. Mais avant qu'il soit capable de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, il verrait ce grand roi mourir dans la bataille, peu après avoir reconquis son royaume du dragon.

Et merde si Bilbo Baggins allait autoriser ça à arriver encore une fois.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

\- Les ages de Nains ont ete quelques peu modifies, donc finalement ils etaient tous a Erebor quand Smaug a attaque. Il n'y a pas de raison précise a cela, excepte que ce n'était pas aussi sympa d'écrire une histoire ou seule Thorin et Balin se souvenait d'Erebor.

\- Même si dans le canon Bofur, Bombur et Bifur viennent des Montagnes Bleues, dans cette histoire il viennent d'Erebor comme les autres.

\- J'ai essaye d'ecrire l'histoire en usant un language qui conviendrait aux personnages et a l'epoque, mais malgre tout j'ai egalement utilise un vocabulaire moderne a certains moments. Ceci etant du au fait que je ne suis pas professeur de litterature Anglaise, et que je n'ai aucun interet ni experience ene criture de type moyennageuse. Je suis desolee si cela vous gene, mais je ne vais pas revenir en arriere et changer ca. Ceci est une fanfiction, et non une nouvelle publiée, ne le prenez pas si au sérieux.

Silver Pup

* * *

Notes de la traductrice:

Alors j'espère que vous avez aime ce prologue?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres sont plus long, ceci n'est qu'un prologue!

Cela etant dit, c'est ma premiere traduction longue, je n'ai jusque la traduit que de petites histoires. Mais j'ai tellement adoré cette histoire que je me suis dit, okay c'est bon, les fanficeurs français ont BESOIN de la connaitre :p

Sachez également que je n'ai pas de beta, donc je me corrige moi même, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, néanmoins si vous en trouvez n'hésitez pas à me faire signe!

Donc voila, si vous voulez laisser des petits messages a l'auteur n'hésitez pas, je lui traduirait vos review!

Ah, et je pense sortir un chapitre par semaine, normalement je devrais pas avoir de souci a tenir le rythme.

Des bisous a bientot!

Kalhe

ps: j'ai désespérément tenté de mettre en page avec du gras / italique, mais ffnet a dis non. Allez savoir pourquoi... Je retenterais au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Alors, j'ai été pas mal malade ces derniers temps, ce qui explique que j'ai mis aussi longtemps a updater.

Mais surtout, j'ai récemment été contactée par Darkas Lyx-Cherry Cat, qui a en fait commencé à traduite cette fiction depuis plus longtemps!  
Evidemment je ne le savais pas et l'auteur avait a priori oublié, donc bon.

Je vous laisse donc vous diriger sur sa fiction pour lire la suite, je ne vais pas lui voler son travail! ;)

 _Vous savez comment faire, FFNET n'autorise pas les liens donc retirez les espaces ^^_  
www. fanfiction s/ 11051765/1/ A-Shot-in-the-Dark/p


End file.
